Missing her too much!
by pampilot67
Summary: Kate agrees to a one time job with two Three numbered agency and disappears. Months later she is still gone but they are told she died months before, alone and crying out for Castle.
1. Chapter 1

Missing her too much!

Kate agrees to a one time job with two Three numbered agency and disappears. Months later she is still gone but they told she died months before, alone and crying out for Castle.

Rated M? **?** Some OOC

Rick was pacing around the 12th precinct. He had a very worries look on his face. He wanted to talk with Kate about the assignment she been asked to undertake with the NYPD and FBI, undercover unit. Kate was late getting back from the meeting at the local FBI office. Being called late was an understatement as she was due back at noon and it was after four now.

As he made the one hundredth trip around the office Captain Montgomery came out of his office after putting down his phone.

"_Castle go home Beckett is not coming back to the precinct. She has taken the assignment and is on the case now. She said she would call you tonight or in the morning. Sorry Castle but even I do not know what she is doing or where she is."_

With out saying a word Castle stormed out of the 12th.

"_Captain is it true what you told Castle?'_

"_Ryan I hope it is that was not Kate on the phone, it was Agent Shaw. She told he what I was to tell Castle. So I hope she was truthful."_

"_If not Castle will go thru the roof."_

Castle went home and brooded waiting for Kate's call. He waited all night and until after five PM the next day, Kate never called. As mad as he was he called the 12th and Esposito answered.

"_Espo have you heard from Beckett?"_

"_Not a word, I thought she was going to call you."_

"_So did I but she did not call. I tried to get in touch with Agent Shaw but she's out of the country, I'm told."_

"_Castle something smells about all this. The Captain told us yesterday that Shaw was the lead on the cast Beckett was asked to work on." _

Espo went into the Captain's office and he tried to call Agent Shaw and is told that she was on assignment out of the country and that she was not reachable.

Castle tried to use every contact he knew of to find Kate or Agent Shaw. He was unable to get even a hint of their site.

A few day turned into a few weeks then a few months {**2**}then it was six {6} months. At that time a new lead detective is brought to replace Beckett. The Captain is told by 1PP that this was only temporary. Fifteen months after that, Thompson is appointed full-time status as the 12th squad lead detective replacing Beckett. 1PP informed Montgomery that Beckett was now employed by the FBI as a full Special Agent.

Unable to believe this of Beckett, Esposito used his contacts to find out if what 1PP told the Captain was true. It took three long weeks but his source came back that Kate Beckett was not an active member of the FBI and is listed as missing in action in a foreign country. Also the source said he had heard a rumor that the FBI/CIA had lost an undercover agent that they thought was now dead. No one wanted to take the blame for that agents loss, so she is listed as resigning from the service. When Castle is told about this he went into a deep depression for six months.

Twenty seven months after Beckett went off with the FBI, Castle was walking in the park when an older man asked him for a light. Castle told him he did not smoke. The man told him that Kate did now smoke and to say 'hi' to him.

"_Who the hell are you? Kate's dead."_

He turned and looked into Rick's eyes and said.

"_**She was alive last week**__. She maybe dead next week but she said, she still loved you and would see you in an other world some day."_

"_Just who sent you to destroy my last hope for Kate?"_

"_I'm your father Richard and I work for the CIA. If you want to know the story, come to 77515 East Littleton Ave at ten tonight and come alone Richard."_

With that the man walked off into the park in a crowd. Castle arrived at the appointed time and place, only to find that the building appeared abandon. At 10:01 a black limo stopped beside him. The window rolled down and the older man told Castle to get in.

Mystified Rick got into the car. His heart raced to 150 beats per minute and he could feel his fear rise just as fast.

"_Relax Rick I am your father and I do know Kate's location. She in Velenjak, Iran. She been betrayed on her mission. They knew she was undercover and the have used several harsh means to get her to give information she does not have. _

_The religious counsel has found her guilty of immoral acts with men not her husband. Within the next two weeks she is to be stoned, to death, in the town square. _

_They will drag her naked from the jail to the square attaché her to an overhead pole and then let anyone who wants to throw stones at her till she is Dead. there is no coming back from this as they will get a gang to stone her if she is still alive at sundown, then cut her head off."_

"_If you and the CIA know about it why not get her out?"_

"_The CIA denies she is known to them and has vowed to not intervene on her behalf."_

"_Well if you are my dad, than Kate is your daughter in law. She and I are married two days before she is sent on this mission. If she dies I will use Paula, and Black thorn to tell everything about her job and her death, and that she was my wife and a relative to a CIA agent who let her be murder in a foreign country."_

"_Richard I did not come to tell you she was to die, is that what you think. I know you two were married, I was at the ceremony as a janitor in the hall. Do you want to go with me to bring Kate back or not?"_

"_I always thought my father would be smartest DAD."_

With a million watt smile, on both their faces they hugged each other. Then a black Hummer pull-up and they drove off into the sunset


	2. Chapter 2Missing her too much!

Missing her too much!

Kate agrees to a one time job with two, Three numbered agency and disappears. Months later she is still gone but they are told she died months before, alone and crying out for Castle.

"_Richard I did not come to tell you she was to die, is that what you think. I know you two were married, I was at the ceremony as a janitor in the hall. Do you want to go with me to bring Kate back or not?"_

"_I always thought my father would be smartest DAD."_

Rated M? **?** Some OOC

CHAPTER II

The black Hummer took the father and son to an old warehouse. The driver sounded the horn and the door opened with out a sound. Inside it looked like a military warehouse. Men in black were getting dressed in a full fighting rigs.

"Ha Booth you arte a 48 husky right?"

"Very funny Dad you know I'm a 46 long. And a size 13 both. So throw them over and let get going to wherever we are going, I have a wife to save and a family to get started.

It took over two hours for the group to dress and change into their operations gear. On the plane flight Rick's Dad explained what happened to Kate. Rick was not happy about what he was told.

"Richard when we get in-country please stay with me and please keep quiet. My men and I speak the native langue so please let us do the talking. Kate's life will depend on it."For Kate I would cut out my tongue."

"That why I love you so much and that wife of yours."

Beckett's point of view

It started with the interview with the FBI, and the CIA reps. The NYPD was in need of some good help and the three letter people were willing to give it. Beckett spoke Russian and Farce, along with French, and Spanish, so she would fit in with their special operations. Thing well in France, getting inside of the French connection was easy. When the moved to Brain things started down hill. After twelve months undercover Kate was ready to go home. The FBI was controlling this end of the operation. The talked her into doing one more part of the job. To cover her during this operation they had her sign a letter of resignation to the NYPD and accepts a position as a full time FBI Special Agent. She entered IRAN as Joy Mitchell a photo journalist. She was in the country side for four weeks when she was arrested. At first she was treated as a spy. When they could not prove she was one the changed the charger to being an immoral person who engaged in sex with a married men, a whore. Seven men, including her contact person testified against her. She was never allowed to speak. The sentenced her to death by stoning. While in the jail they took liberties with her. They kept her naked unless she had to meet with the member of the court. So far she had been in jail for 29 days and had been raped over fifty times. That did not count the number of times something was forced up and in her. Both her big toes had been broken during her integrations. They had put a 21/2 inch plug in her anus and only removed when she was in great pain.

Last Friday they told her she was going to be put to death, but the fact that she was pregnant the would wait till they could safely remove the baby from her. On that day she would die by stoning.

Seven months later she went into labor. The surgeon who received the baby looked American, the male nurse was also an American, they spoke Iranian.

The head surgeon suddenly spoke Russian, She homer ageing Start the transfusion now} Kate suddenly felt drowsy, and passed out. They worked on her but the doctor Swiss after fifteen minute he said she was dead. He last statement she said she was a Jew but not an active one . So they turned her body over to the Jewish Rabbi at the Swiss embassy for burial. The doctor said the baby was deformed and needed to be destroyed. The doctors at the hospital were only so happy to get rid of both bodies.

Ten hours later Kate opened her eyes, only to see Castle looking at her.

"_Hi beautiful , have a nice nap."_

"_I was dreaming of my husband."_

"_Is that good or bad?"_

"_Well I left him two day after we were married, I hope he still loves me." _

"_He better or his dad will spank him. Hi I'm Rick's father, Walter."_

"_Kate he was the one who got you out."_

"_What happened to the baby?"_

"_She with us, if you want to keep her that alright, if not I have a friend who is Middle Easter who wife is baron, and would to love her."_

"_Walter if she is well and they would take her knowing that I have no idea of who her father is, God bless them."_

"_Kate Rick said you were extronary and he was so right, God bless you, my daughter in law." _

They flew into Boston and Kate was admitted to B&W under the name of Katherine Rogers. The Baby was admitted to Children's Hospital as a Jane Dow 1313X44.

Kate would spend six weeks in and out of the hospital, having several surgery and bone repairs.

Almost three years after going on that one mission Kate stood before the NYPD review Board. She had not heard and of the testimony before the board. She had asked to be reinstated to the force.

"Officer Kathryn Beckett/Castle, you have applied to be reinstated to the NYPD force, Is that correct?"

"Yes sir I have passed the Physical Review the Phyico review board and passed the firearms requirement test."

"Officer you shot a 99.9% on the firearms, what happened?"

"My husband sneeze, sir."

The entire board laugh and Rick turned red.

"Officer Castle we are going to take you back, but you job at the 12th has been filled by officer Esposito, as detective 1st grade. Could you work under him, so to speak."

Esposito now turned bright red.

"Yes I could sir, if he stops blushing, sir."

"Welcome back Detective Lieutenant Castle."

"Sir Lieutenant, OMG Thank you all. I wish I could kiss all of you."

"What stopping you Lieutenant. First kiss the new 'Official Consultant Mr. Richard Rogers, you hubby."

Kate kissed Rick and said she would talk to him later then she kissed everyone who was in that room. Especially Captain Victory Gates her new boss."

That night Kate showed Rick how much she loved him and the together made first Castle/Beckett baby.


End file.
